Our Generation
by angreygirl
Summary: This is the new Sequel to Suprises! I really dont have a summary for this. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to upload this new story to the Sequal of Suprises! Well here's the first chapter of Our Generation! This Chapter might be small its just a preview and here's the ages of everyone:**

**Blake, Jackie, and Dylan- 18**

**Kylie- 17**

**Emma and Conner- 10**

**Landon- 15**

**Finn and Kenzie- 10 months**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up and got up. Today's any normal day. I see that Jack is still asleep. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:30. I went into Landon's room and woke him up.

"Landon! Start getting ready for school."

"Kay mom!" Landon said. Then I went down to Jackie's room and found her packing her backpack.

"Jackie it's your turn to drive Emma and Conner to school."

"Okay mom." Jackie said a little annoyed. I went over to Dylan's room and found him sleeping.

"Dylan! You're going to be late for school! Get up!" I yelled.

"Okay okay!" Dylan said. "Hey Mom can I bring over my girlfriend today?"

"Sure just make sure nothing happens." I warned him.

"I promise mom." Dylan said.

"okay." I said not believing him. I walked downstairs and started to make breakfast.

Kylie's P.O.V.

I woke up wrapped around in Blake's arms. I slowly got up trying not to wake him. I saw Finn and Kenzie sleeping in there cribs. Soon Kenzie started to cry so I lifted her up and rocked her. It still didn't calm her and she didn't need to be changed so I took of my shirt and my bra and started to breast-feed her. That seemed to be what she wanted. Soon I heard Blake get up and come next to me.

"Hey Kylie." Blake said and kissed my check.

"Hey Blake."

"After you're finished with her lets go downstairs with them and see if they're hungry."

"Kay." Kylie said and smiled. Soon Finn started crying and Blake picked him up and started to rock him but that wasn't working.

"I think he needs milk from his mamma." Blake said.

"Fine. Give him to me." Kylie said and Blake handed him to her and she started to breast feed the twins. After 10 minutes the twins finally stopped. Kylie gently put them back in there crib and they fell back to sleep. Blake picked up Kylie's bra and but it back on her and put on her shirt as well. Soon they both went downstairs and saw Kim making breakfast and Dylan, Jackie, Landon, Conner, and Emma watching t.v.

"It took you long enough." Dylan said.

"Very funny." Blake said and they all sat down. Soon Kim was finished with breakfast and everyone sat down. Soon Jack was downstairs and dressed for his Karate class.

"Hey Dad." Everyone said except Kim.

"Hey Jack." Kim said.

"Hey everyone. Wow this is a big family." Jack said.

"Hey Dad me and Kylie are going to be searching for apartments today so we'll be gone for the afternoon." Blake said.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Just don't move to far away." Kim said.

"We wont." Blake said. Soon everyone left for school.

* * *

**Okay how was that. Next chapter will take about Blake and Kylie finding an apartment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm thinking of making the story about Blake and Kylie and how they struggle with being teen parents. In some parts Kim and Jack are in here. What do you think? Answer in Reviews!**

* * *

Apartment hunting

Blake's P.O.V.

Right After School

"Hey Kylie." I said walking home with her.

"Hey Blake." Kylie said and smiled and took my hand.

"So when we get home lets take Finn and Kenzie to find apartments. It'll be the first time for them to be out of the house."

"Okay I'll dress them and you get there stroller ready."

"Good enough for me." I said and smiled. Soon we arive at our house. We walk in and see everyone home except Emma and Conner since they get out of elementry school later than us.

"Hey Blake, Kylie. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to find an apartment." Mom asked.

"We're just getting Finn and Kenzie so they can come with us." Kylie said

"Oh ok." Mom said and we went upstairs and heard some noise from Dylans room. It was screams, gasps, and all that kind of stuff.

"Do you think?" Kylie asked.

"I think so." We went into our room and saw Finn and Kenzie playing together.

"Hi kids." Kylie said and picked them both up and they smiled at her. Kylie put them both on the bed and started to undress them. "Blake can you give me 2 outfits for them. There hung up in the closet." Kylie asked.

"Sure." I said and went into the closet. Inside where lots of clothes and i picked out the 2 cutes. One with Daddy's little girl and one with Mommy's little boy. Then i handed them to her and Kylie put them in them and i got the stroller and changing bag ready.

"There Ready to go!" Kylie said and put them into the stoller.

"Well lets go." I said and pushed the stoller outside and into my car. We took Finn and Kenzie out and put them into there car seats and then we got in. We first drove to the Seaford Apartments. We walked and went to the front desk.

"Hi Can we have someone to help us look for an apartment?" I asked.

"Sure." The Lady said and a man came.

"Hello I'm Patrick Williams. I'll be happy to help you." Patrick said and we went to the elavator. "So what is your price range?"

"500-800." I said.

"Ok then the first apartment we'll go to is on the 3rd floor. We went to the third floor and Patrick lead us to a room mark Room 53. He opened the door and we walked in.

When we walked in we saw a living room that had a good looking T.V. and then there was a kitchen with a thing that good slide so you can see the living room or you could shout it. Then we walked in further and saw a hallway. We went into the hallway and saw 3 doors and all of them were bedrooms.

"How much?" Kylie asked.

"650 and if you go into the living room you can see the pool from out here and when your children go there you can watch them." Patrick said.

"SO what do you think Kylie?" I asked her.

"I like it and for only 650. We'll take it." Kylie said.

"Good. You can start moving in tomorrow. Now you need to fill out some paperwork." Patrick said and we went back downstairs and filled it out. Soon we went back home and put Finn and Kenzie down for a nap. Then we went back into the kitchen and found mom making dinner.

"Where's everyone?" I asked mom.

"They went to the dojo with your father." Mom said.

"He do you know if Rudy and Jack will let me work?" I asked.

"Maybe. So did you find an apartment?" Mom asked.

"Yep! Its in Seafords Apartments for only 650. Its perfect." Kylie said.

"Good so you dont move to far away from the house." Mom said. "Can you help make dinner? Rudy, Miltan, Jerry, and there families are coming over."

"Who are there families?" I asked.

"Militian's familiy, his wife Julie and she's my best friend and there 3 kids Noah, 19, Cecilla, 17, and Emily, 12. Then there's Rudy who finally got a wife and there 1 year old. His wife Rosie and his son Jackson. Then finally there's Jerry with his wife Mika and his 2 kids Austin, 13, and Allison, 13, There twins."

"Wow thats a lot of people coming over." Kylie said.

"There's 12 people coming over!" I said.

"Thats why we need a lot of food. Jack and your brothers and sisters are bringing them home so when the practice ends there coming." Mom said.

"Well whens that?" I asked.

"In 1 hour." Mom said.

"Well lets get cookin." I said and we started helping mom cook.

**When they get there**

Finally we were all finished. We made 25 hotdogs and 30 hamburgers and all the stuff that goes with it. Then we heard the garage door open and noise outside. We all went outside and found everyone. Dylan and Cecilla were holding hands so that must be his new girlfriend and Jackie was showing Noah some Karate moves. Emma, Emily, and Allison were taking and so were Conner and Austin. Soon we all went in and sat down. Then me and Kylie went upstairs to get the twins to feed them. Once we got down we put up the high chairs and sat down.

"So Blake I'm hearing you need a job." Rudy said.

"Yeah I'm trying to look for one right now." i said.

"Well how would you like to work at the wasabi warrioes?" Rudy asked.

"That would be great!" I said.

"Good then you start tomorrow." Rudy said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I said and shook his hand.

**After Diner**

****"Well thanks for coming!" Kim said and everyone left. Soon we went upstairs and went to bed. We put Kenzie and Finn in there crib and soon they fell asleep. Then we changed into p.j.s and snuggled in bed.

"Night Blakie."

"Night Kylie." Soon we were fast asleep.

* * *

How was that? Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie's P.O.V.

I woke up in Blake's arms. i slowly moved out of them to not wake him up. I looked in the cribs and saw Kenzie and Finn sleeping. There so cute! I cant believe 10 months ago I was in labor with them. I went over to my closet and picked out a cute outfit to wear. I quickly dressed and saw Finn start to wake up soon he started to cry. I picked him up and started to rock him. That seemed what he wanted. Soon he fell back asleep. I looked and saw Blake getting up.

"Hey Sweetie." I said looking at him.

"Hey Kylie." Blake said and smiled at me.

"Well you should start to get ready. I already packed all of our stuff and its ready to go." I said. Everything was in boxes downstairs near the door.

"Okay let me change and we'll get going." Blake said and started to get dressed. When he was finished I took out the twins and Blake carried the cribs downstairs. We see that Mom and Dad and everyone else is downstairs and waiting for us.

Everyone helps us pack up and we say our farwells.

"Dont forget to come over soon!" Mom said.

"We wont forget to!" Blake said. Soon we got in and drove to our new apartment.

THE APARTMENT

We went inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello." The Lady said.

"Hi we just moved in here in Room 53." Blake said.

"Oh. Here's the key to Room 53." The Lady said and handed the key to them.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your Welcome." The lady said and smiled. We went up to our apartment.

"Okay I'll put up the boxes and you can start unpacking." Blake said and i nodded. Soon Blake went and started to bring in boxes. First he brought in the cribs so the babies can go back to bed. I put the cribs in the babies's new room and put them in there. Soon more boxes came with the other stuff for the twins. I put up there changing table and there counter to put stuff on. I tucked them in and set up the baby moniters. Soon i was finished putting everything that belonged in the nursery in the nursery and started to put everything in there place. Soon all the boxes were upstairs and Blake was helping me unpack.

"Wow Blake. We have an apartment now a whole new life were its you me and the kids." I said smiling and unpacking.

"Yep. Everything will be better from now on." Blake said and grinned. Soon most of the stuff was put away and we heard the babies crying.

"I'll get them." I said.

"Okay. I'll set up there high chairs they must be hungry." Blake said and opened up another box. I went up into the nursery and saw the twins crying. I lifted them both up and rocked them. I took them over to the table and put them in there high chairs and started to get out baby food. I got 2 bowls and opened them. I started to feed Kenzie and Blake fed Finn. Soon they were done eating and ready to play so we put them in front of the T.V. and they started to watch Bubble Guppies. There entairtained easily. Soon there was just a few boxes left and we finished unpacking. Soon it was night fall. We put the twins in there crib and went into bed and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY 5pm

Soon me and Blake are going on a date because we dont have enough alone time because of the twins. So we hired Dylan and his girlfriend Cecilla to watch them. There were the only ones who werent busy. After me and Blake were ready the doorbell rang and there they were.

"Hey Dylan Hey Cecilla." I said.

"Hi." hey both said.

"Come on in." I said and they came in. Soon Blake came out.

"Okay so dont forget to put them to bed around 6 and they cant watch a lot of T.V." Blake said.

"I know Bro." Dylan said and they went into the kids room. Soon we left.

AT THE RESTURANT

After our main meals we went for dessert.

"So Kylie I've been meaning to ask you." Blake started off with. "... Would you marry me?" He asked and held out a ring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes of course Blake!" I said and we kissed for a couple minutes soon we stopped. We finished our dinner and i couldnt stop smiling. Soon we went home to see how the twins were doing.

"Hey Dylan, Cecilla." I said.

"Hey Kylie call me Cece." Cece said.

"Okay Cece." I said and grinned.

"Hey Dylan." Blake said.

"Hey Bro." Dylan said.

"How are the twins?" I asked.

"There doing fine. There asleep right now." Dylan said.

"Thats good." I said.

"So anything great happen at your date." Cece asked.

"Were getting married." We both said.

"Congrats." Cece and Dylan said.

"Thanks." We said.

"We'd better be going." Cece said.

"Okay by guys." I said and soon they left. We both went in the nursery to check on the twins and they were sleeping peacefully in there cribs. Soon we went into our room and put our P.J.s on and snuggled in bed but both of us werent tiered.

"Blake since it is the day you proposed would you like to have... sex?" I asked looking at him how we would react.

"If you want to and you might get pregnant." Blake said.

"I dont care." I said.

"Okay." Blake said and we soon started to have sex.

**In 3 Weeks.**

Still Kylie's P.O.V.

I woke up and sudnly rushed to the bathroom to puke. Soon Blake came in and pulled back my hair. After i finshed puking i landed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said sitting back.

"You might be pregnant." Blake said.

"You might be right. Blake can you run to the store and grab me 3 pregnancy tests to make sure. I"ll watch the twins." I said.

"Okay." Blake said and left. I got up and went to go check on the twins Finn was awake and Kenzie was asleep. I picked up Finn and rocked him soon he started to smile at me and i smiled back then he started to reach his arms out. I went out with him to see if he wanted his bottle. I picked up his bottle full of milk and started to fed it to him. He started to drink it and he fell back asleep. I put him back into his crib and tucked him in and kissed his forhead and did the same to Kenzie soon i went to the living room and sat down. Soon Blake was back and gave me the pregnancy tests.

"Thanks." I said and went back to our room and went to the bathroom and took them. Then i waited for them to show the postive or negative sign. Soon the results showed i am...


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnant... I'm pregnant. I quickly went downstairs and saw Blake making food.

"Hey Blake." I said.

"So are you pregnant?" Blake asked.

"That depends. Do you want a baby or not?" I asked with a smirk.

"I totally want a baby." Blake said and grinned.

"Well your getting one." I said and he hugged me so tight and kissed me.

"Blake... Your squishing me... cant breath..." I said gasping for air.

"Sorry." Blake said and let go of me.

"You cant do that when I'm pregnant, but we can kiss." I smirked.

"Okay." Blake said and we started to kiss. 10 mintues later. We finally let go.

"Well i should make a doctors appointment to make sure." I said.

"Okay." Blake said and i went over to the phone and called.

"Hello?" A lady asked.

"Hi can i make an appointment for an atrolsound?" I asked.

"Sure. I can fit you in today at 5:15." The lady said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said and hung up. Okay i have 2 hours to get ready. I quickly hopped in the shower and took a quick shower, changed my clothes, did my hair, and went downstairs.

"Hey Blake." I said.

"Hey Kylie." He said.

"So i have an apointment in 1 hour to go." I said.

"Thats great! I'll get Finn and Kenzie ready while you eat." Blake said and put a plate of food in front of me.

"Kay." I said and started eating while Blake left to get the twins ready. After the twins were ready and i was finished eating it was 20 minutes tilll my apointment. We got the twins in there stoller and went downstairs to the lobby and went into the car to go.

AT THE APOINTMENT

Soon we walked in and sat down.

"Kylie Smith." The Lady said and went over to a room and waited for the doctor. Soon the Doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Okay." I said and looked a little confused.

"Well so you two already have kids. Twins to be exact." The Doctor said.

"Yes Finn and Kenzie. Finn's older by 6 minutes." I said and then Finn started to mumble stuff.

"Thats cool. Finn stop making fun of Kenzie because your older. It's not nice. Sorry Kenzie." The Doctor said and Finn stoped mumbling.

"What did you do?" Blake asked.

"Oh i speak baby." The Doctor said.

"Uh..." I said.

"Let's get to your ultersound." The doctor said and patted on the seat.

"Okay." I said and hopped on. He got a thing and put some kind of gel on it and lifted up my shirt and put it on there and started to show stuff on the screen.

"So want to here if your pregnant or not?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Congrats your pregnant!" The Doctor said.

"Thats great! Thanks." Blake said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." The doctor said.

"So when do we come back?" I asked.

"when your 3 months so in about 1 month because you're 2 months." The Doctor said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"Thanks." Blake said and we left.

* * *

OKay if there's any Whoovians readying my story then that is THE Doctor in my story. I just wanted to add him in there cause I'm a Whoovian too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I'm going to be answering reviews.**

**Austumn1999: Yep the Doctor is always weird and thanks!**

**Guest: A whoovian is a person who is a fangirl or fanboy of doctor Who! and I'm totally a whoovian.**

**KatareGirl77: Thanks**

**RedNeko22: Thanks and want to join my Doctor Who rp since your a whoovian too?**

**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx: Thanks and sorry if the doctor is a little confusing but if you want to watch the show go to google type in Doctor Who Season 1 Episode 1 tube plus. c o m.**

**Well to the story!**

* * *

1 Week later

"Blake we should tell your parents." I said. I didn't meantion mine because I dont have any parents anymore. My parents signed papers saying that I'm now an orphan so i dont have any parents just because i got pregnant.

"I know, but when's a good time?" Blake asked.

"Um how about tomorrow. Tomorrow's a saturday so everyone should be home." I said.

"Okay." I said and one of the twins started crying. I went over to the room and saw Finn crying and picked him up and started rocking him but that still didnt work. I smelled is diaper and in recked.

"Guess he needs changing." I said to myself and changed Finn and put him back in his crib and went back to Blake.

"Blake the twins are almost 1 year old. There 11 months today." I said.

"I know. There growing up so fast." Blake said.

"What should we do for there birthday party?" I asked.

"We can throw it downstairs in the componity pool. The twins love swimming with there floates." Blake said.

"Yeah. I'll send infitations." I said and there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw my little sister Amilia or Amy for short and her best friend Matt. There both 15.

"Amy! Reily! What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"We ran away." Amy said.

"Why?" I asked while Blake came over to me.

"Mom kicked me out." Amy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Amy said.

"Emily!" I said.

"Riely what are you here?" Blake asked.

"When her mom kicked her out she came to my house because your best friends and i helped her for a week then she suggest you could help her. Can we stay with you for awhile?" Matt asked

"Sure." I said and we all went in and Blake took their lugage to their room.

"Amy how could this happen?" I asked.

"I think you know how this happened cause you already have 2 kids." Amy said.

"Amy i mean how did you get pregnant?" I asked.

"I was at this party 1 month ago and someone spiked the punch bowl and we all drank it we'll they gave tosats and after that we we're really really drunk and i ended up in a bedroom with this guy Jackson and i cant remember the rest. THe rest i know is that i woke up in bed with him and i quickly left and then 2 weeks later i started to throw up and i took a pregnancy test and it said postive." Amy said.

"Does Jackson know your pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes. When i told him he called me a slut." Amy said and started to cry. I sat next to her and hugged her.

"Emily its okay. You can stay with us as long as you want." I said.

"Thanks Kylie." Amy said.

"Amy asked me to help out with the baby when it's born. Like a nurse not like a boyfriend or anything." Matt said.

"Yeah so can you stay here with me?" Amy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Can I meet my niece or nephew?" Amy asked.

"Yes and acutaly you have 2 of them." I said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I had twins." I said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What are there names?" Amy asked.

"Finn and Kenzie." I said.

"Those are cute names!" Amy said.

"Yeah. You can meet them later. There sleeping right now. Also I'm pregnant too." I said.

"Really! I'll have another niece or nephew?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Cool!" Amy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well we better unpack." Amy said.

"Is it okay is you and Matt share a room? We only have room for 2 more rooms and one of the rooms is for the new baby." i said.

"Of course." Amy said.

"Okay well you better go unpack." I said.

"Okay. Come on Matt lets go." Amy said and they both left and soon Blake came back to the living room.

"I didn't know you had a sibling." Blake said.

"Yeah. I used to have my mom and dad and it looks like i still have my siblings." I said.

"Siblings?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I'm not the oldest. The oldest is Patrick. He's 23 right now. Then it's me. I'm 20 then it's Ales who is 18. Then it's Amy she's 15. Then it's Sophie, 13, then it's Lucas and he's 9 then it's Shannon and she's 5 then it's Ellis and he's 3." I said.

"Wow you have 8 siblings. When did you mom get Pregnant with Patrick?" Blake asked.

"When she was 22. That's the age limit for her kids." I said.

"So does Patrick have any kids?" Blake asked.

"Yes he has a son who is 5 months right now." I said.

"What he's name?" Blake asked.

"I dont know." I said.

"Ask Amy." Blake said.

"Okay at Dinner which is in 1 hour. What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Um how about spaggitti and meatballs." Blake asked.

"Sure." I said and started to make diner.

1 HOURS LATER

Soon i was finished with making spagitti and meatballs and set it on the table.

"Amy! Matt! Come and eat." I yelled while Blake was putting the twins in their high chair. I took out baby food and put it on their plates. Soon Matt and Amy came and sat down. Soon we started eating.

"So these are my neice and nephew." Amy said and smiled.

"Yep." I said and started to feed them.

"So Amy how far along are you?" Blake asked.

"2 months." Amy said.

"Same as me." I said.

"You two can have the appointment at the same time." Blake said.

"So when do we have our next appontment?" I asked.

"When we're 3 months." I said.

"So in about 1 month." Amy said.

"Yep." Soon we we're finished eating and we went up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Guess what is tomorrow is! IT's MY BIRTHDAY! I'M TURNING 16! I can finally take my driving test! Well to the story!**

* * *

2 Months later

Amy's P.O.V.

Today's my first doctor's apointment. I quickly got dressed and waited for Matt to get ready too. Soon we we're ready and in the car with everyone.

"So Amy are you excited about seeing you baby?" Kylie asked.

"Yep." I said. Soon we arrived at the hospital. We walked inside and waitied.

"Amilia Pond." The nurse said and i got up and Matt came with me while everyone else waited outside. I sat down on the chair and waited for the Doctor. Soon the Doctor came in.

"Hello Amilia." The Doctor said.

"Hi." I said.

"Ready to see your baby?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep!" I said excited. The Doctor lifted up my shirt and put this gell thing their and started to put this thing on me and soon an image popped up.

"So is that boy over there the father?" The Doctor asked.

"No he's just my friend thats helping me with the baby because the father dumped me because I'm pregnant." I said.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"It's fine he was a jerk anyways." I said.

"Well all of the babies are fine." The Doctor said.

"Babies?" Matt and I asked.

"Yes your having quadruplets." The Doctor said and I almost fainted.

"How am i suppose to care for quadruplets! I could barley care for myself!" I said.

"You got me." Matt said.

"I'd be fine if i had twins are just 1 but quadruplets! How could this happen?" I asked.

"Well you might have relatives that have had quadruplets or something like that." The Doctor said.

"Ok...Thanks doctor." I said and we left.

"So Amy how'd it go?" Kylie asked me.

"I'll tell you after your apointment." I said.

"Ok." Kylie said.

Kylie's P.O.V.

"Kylie Brewer." The nurse said.

"Well thats me." I said and Blake and the twins came with me. We walked inside and I sat down on that chair and soon the doctor came in.

"Hello Kylie." The Doctor said

"Hi Doctor." I said.

"Well want to see your new baby?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." I said and soon we started. Soon an image appered on the screen.

"Congrats Kylie your having triplets." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doctor." I said and we left and left and started to go home.

"So Amy how'd your apointment go?" I asked.

"Humhumhum." Amy muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm having quadruplets." Amy said.

"What?!" I asked.

"I know." Amy said.

"I'm having triplets." I said

"Wait so 7 babies in the house?!" Blake asked.

"I suppose so." I said.

"Amy do you know how to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah." Amy said

"Well do you have any money?" I asked.

"Yeah when Mom made you go she gave me your heritage of money since we're rich. And my heirtage please yours = $$$$$$$$" Amy said.

"Then why havent you bought a house." I asked.

"Because we couldnt find any." Amy said.

Amy's P.O.V. (Quick P.O.V. change.)

"Well we'll help you shop for a house. We know a couple 3 story houses that only cost 10,000 a year. Exactly how money do you have?" Kylie asked me.

"About 100,000,000,000,000,000." I said.

"Wow thats a lot of money." Blake said.

"I know." Matt said.

"Well tomorrow we can talk you house shopping." Kylie said.

"Okay." I said and we went to Kylie's place.

* * *

Next Day

(Still Amy's P.O.V.)

Soon I got up and It's 6am. I got up and picked out clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once i finished changing I went out and went back to my room to see if Matt was awake. I opened the door a crack and saw Matt with his clothes off. I quickly shut the door quietly. I started to grin. 'He looked hot with no clothes on. No you can't think like that! Pretend that never happened.' I said in my head. I quickly went downstairs and made breakfast for everyone. Soon it was 7am and I was finished making breakfast. Soon Kylie and Matt where downstairs eating and I joined them.

"Well Kylie were are we going to start looking first?" I asked.

"Well there's a house open 1 block from here that are 4 stories for 5,000 then about 5 blocks away there's 1 house open thats 3 stories for 1,500." Kylie said.

"Wow only 2,100." Matt said.

"Yeah so were do you want to start first?" Kylie asked.

"This start closer to her to father." I said.

"Okay. Well let's get going." Kylie said and we cleaned up and left.

1 block away from the house

"Okay so this is the first house." Kylie said when we stood in front of a house that looked huge. The house was painted white and it had a huge yard with a tree in the front.

"Wow." Matt said.

"Lets look inside." I said and we went in. Once you go in there's a living room with a flat screen T.V. and you can see the backyard from there. The backyard is huge and has a pool. Next to the living room it's a table that has 5 seats. Then next to the table it's a kitchen and then down the hall to the right of the table is the front door and then in the middle. Up the stories you see a small desk then you walk more then you see a small room with a tv then down the hall is 4 rooms then there's stairs. Up the stairs is an opened huge room that you can throw parties in then there's the last floor. We walked up and saw a fancy dinning room and in the left there's a room. We walked in the room and saw it's the masters bedroom. Soon we left and went back into the car.

"Okay so that's the first house now let's see the last one." Kylie said and we went to the next house.

We walked to the last one and went in. First it looked the same as the first house for the first floor then we went to the second floor and saw a washing and drier in the conner then next to it was a hallway and we went down there and there was 7 rooms. One was a bathroom and the 6 were bedrooms. Then we went to the 3rd floor it was a huge room with a t.v. couch and room for games. In the corner there was this door.

"That door leads to the attic." Kylie said.

"I like this house better." I said.

"Yeah." Matt agreed with me.

"Well lets get the lanyard here so you can buy it." Kylie said and we went downstairs and saw a person there.

"Hi." The person said.

"Hi we'd like to buy this house." I said.

"Ok. Well the rent is 1,500 a year so let me see the money." The person said.

"Okay." I said and handed her my credit card. She took out her iphone and swiped my credit card with this thing.

"Thank you. You can start moving in any time you want." The person said gave me my credit card and left.

"Okay so let's tell everyone your moving here." Kylie said and we went home.

At Home

"So how did it go?" Blake asked.

"We found a house." I said.

"That's great. We'll help you move." Blake said.

"Thanks." I said and we started packing soon everything was packed and we loweded it into my car and said good bye to everyone.

"By Finn. By Kenzie." I said and waved at them and the smiled at me.

"By Finn. By Kenzie." Matt said and the waved at him.

"By Kylie." I said.

"By Blake." Matt said.

"By Blake." I said.

"By Kylie." Matt said and we hugged soon we left.

AT THE NEW HOUSE

We walked in and put everything in. We barely had any stuff.

"Hey Matt tomorrow we should get some phones." I said.

"Yeah. So are we going to share rooms?" Matt asked.

"Yeah because we are going to need to become close so we can take care of the baby together and i want the baby to think your his or her father because I don't want her to think her father abandoned her." I said.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Well we better grab so P.J.s from our boxes so we can go to sleep and unpack in the morning." I said.

"Yeah." Matt said and we unpacked.

Matt's P.O.V.

(**PG-13 FROM BEONG THIS POINT!)**

I took my P.J.s and went upstairs with Amy and I changed in our room and Amy changed in the bathroom. I went to the bedroom and closed the door and, but i forgot to lock it. I took off my shirt and pants then my boxers. Then Amy came in and I blushed.

"Sorry!" Amy said.

"It's fine. I'm okay with it." I said then Amy started to smile and blush and so did I. Soon we started to come closer and closer together and soon we touched. We both kissed for a while and soon we were both on the bed. Amy got her tounge in my mouth and i did the same. Then she got on top of my and started to fell my body, but then i stopped.

"Amy are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm postive about this." Amy said with a grin and we contined then i got on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt and soon i threw it off. Then I took off her bra then i started to stroke her nipples then i unzipped her pants and with one strock i slipped of her pants and her underwear with it. Soon i started to enter her she was nice and goey. Soon we started to have full on sex. Then after about 2 hours we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

How was that? Oh and I'm going to be doing Kylie+Blake one chapter then next is Amy+Matt and so one because i want to do both. I need some ideas!


End file.
